Determinações
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Eles possuíam o mesmo D de determinação. - Centred D - PRESENTE DE NATAL PARA NANASE KEI.


**Determinações**

**-**

_**Presente para Nanase Kei**_

**_-_**

D.

A quarta letra do alfabeto, mínima se estiver sozinha. Sem importância, nem significado. Entretanto, aqueles três dariam a vida para proteger aquele título regido por aquela única letra, não importava o que os outros achassem disso.

Começou com um homem que na época não era nada além de um simples pirata. Depois tornou-se tão importante que a menção de seu nome fazia qualquer um, mesmo em terra, estremecer.

Gol .D. Roger.

Ele foi o primeiro a adotar esta letra e também foi o homem que conquistou o One Piece e tornou-se o Rei dos Piratas. O sonho almejado por muitos, mas alcançado apenas por ele. Ele não sabia, mas seu D. ainda seria usado por dois grandes piratas: Monkey D. Luffy e Portgas D. Ace. Ambos o admiravam acima de qualquer coisa.

_**X**_

Começou quando ainda eram jovens demais para andar em alto mar. Eles gostavam de fantasiar e fingir que eram grandes piratas. Seu navio era formado de um monte de caixas de madeira juntas, um lençol velho e algumas cordas. Ambos sempre disputavam pelo controle do navio através de lutas e Ace, talvez por ser mais velho, sempre saía vitorioso e nessas ocasiões, ria.

"Eu serei o capitão desta vez, Luffy!" Dizia, amarrando aquela que deveria ser a cortina da cozinha em seu pescoço e colocando um chapéu alaranjado na cabeça.

"Da próxima vez serei eu, Ace! Vou ficar mais forte como o Shanks e vou te vencer." Inflava uma das bochechas cruzando os braços.

Os dois se entreolhavam por alguns instantes tentando parecer sérios – principalmente Luffy – e quando estavam prestes a sorrir – quase gargalhar – duas vezes vozes irrompiam nervosas e agitadas vindas de dentro da casa.

"Ace! Luffy! Devolvam a minha cortina seus pestinhas!" Exclamava uma mulher da janela da cozinha, enquanto balançava uma colher de pau.

primeira. E então Ace e Luffy se entreolhavam e sorriam.

"Corre!" Os dois diziam em uníssono antes de abandonar o 'navio' e começavam a correr em direção às colinas, ainda ouvindo os gritos histéricos da mulher para que voltassem ou ficariam sem o jantar.

Quando já estavam cansados e longe o suficiente de casa, os dois caíam deitados no chão e começavam a gargalhar. Não era uma gargalhada estridente, mas alegre e gostosa de ser ouvida – principalmente a de Luffy. Porque era _verdadeira._ E quando pararam de rir, eles ficavam horas e horas olhando o céu, às vezes até escurecer.

_**X**_

"Ace..." Luffy chamou-o em um desses dias, sem desviar os olhos do céu. Já era fim de tarde e o céu se tingia com todos os tons de laranja, amarelo e vermelho que existiam no mundo.

"Hum?" Remexeu-se preguiçosamente, mas não desviou os olhos das milhares de cores que preenchiam o céu.

"Você acha que um dia poderemos ser piratas tão grandes quanto Gol.D. Roger?" Perguntou em um tom calmo que apenas uma criança teria. Um tom de _sonhar._

"Talvez." Respondeu Ace. "Acho que se nos esforçarmos, poderemos ser melhores do que ele." Sorriu abertamente.

"Então..." Luffy sentou-se ali, encarando o irmão com seu sorriso mais largo. Um sorriso tão grande que não parecia caber em seu rosto. "...vamos fazer uma promessa!" Exclamou.

"Uma promessa..?" Ace sentou-se de frente para ele coçando um dos olhos.

"Sim." Seu sorriso tornou-se maior – se é que era possível – e Luffy estendeu o dedo mindinho da mão direita para Ace, cruzando as pernas. "Eu e você seremos tão bons quanto Gol. D. Roger e eu me tornarei o novo rei dos piratas!"

Ace arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, mas sorriu em resposta, juntando o mindinho ao dele.

Foi assim que aquilo tudo começou. Com um sonho infantil de duas crianças.

E crianças nunca mentem.

_**X**_

_Gol. D. Roger será executado em sua cidade natal._

Essas palavras pareciam ter um peso tão grande na vida daqueles dois garotos que não parecia ser verdade. Nenhum dos dois podia acreditar nas palavras que circulavam pela cidade quando, cansados de olhar o céu, decidiram ir pegar algumas frutas na venda da cidade.

Entretanto, ouvir aquilo foi como sentir uma bomba cair no local onde estavam. Gol. D. Roger _não_ podia morrer. Porque _heróis_ morrem para salvar alguém, mas _piratas_ são _eternos._

E, para Luffy e Ace, aquela mentira não poderia ser maior. Quer dizer, adultos costumam mentir, certo? E aquilo nada mais era que uma brincadeira de muito mau-gosto. Gol. D. Roger _não _iria morrer. É, não iria.

Contudo, quando ouviram essas palavras saírem da boca de Shanks, o peso delas pareceu ainda maior, mas ele não estava abalado por isso. Muito pelo contrário, ele sorria.

"Eu tenho certeza de que ele não gostaria de ver essas caras tristes." Levou uma das mãos à cabeça de cada um deles. "Vamos, garotos, eu ouvi muitas histórias a respeito dele e aposto que está fazendo isso de cabeça erguida e um largo sorriso no rosto."

"Mas por que ele tem que ser executado?" Luffy perguntou, ao que Shanks colocou o chapéu sobre sua cabeça.

"Essa é a vida de um pirata, acostume-se a isso ou jamais poderá ser um." E sorriu. "E você, Ace?"

"Eu acredito em Gol. D. Roger, seja ele executado ou não." E sorriu, olhando para Luffy. "Ainda seremos tão bons quanto ele, certo?"

Luffy olhou para o irmão e ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de menear positivamente com a cabeça e apertar o chapéu de Shanks. "E eu serei o rei dos piratas!"

E, como Shanks havia previsto, Gol. D. Roger morreu sorrindo.

_**X**_

Sorrindo.

Enquanto caminhava pela cidade, tendo os braços e pernas algemadas, ele sorria, mantendo a cabeça erguida. Ninguém conseguia olhar em seus olhos, parecia que havia _algo_ neles que impedia qualquer um de olhar diretamente.

_O rei dos piratas._

Nem mesmo os guardas que o estavam levando eram capazes de proferir alguma palavra contra aquele homem tão grandioso. Eles _tremiam_, porque Gol. D. Roger era _demais_ para eles.

Fossem civis, da marinha ou piratas, não existia um único homem que já não o tivesse admirado mesmo que por um único segundo. Mesmo que essa admiração passasse a ser ódio no instante seguinte, não importava.

E quando ele subiu às escadas em direção à própria execução e proferiu aquelas palavras dizendo que o _One Piece_ – seu maior tesouro - estava escondido na Grand Line, todos, _absolutamente todos_, pararam para ouvi-lo.

Não era pelo tesouro em si, mas pelo _sorriso._

Ninguém nunca vira um sorriso tão verdadeiro em um homem tão próximo de ser executado. Alguns dizem que sorriam para a Morte e que ela também o temia.

Gol. D. Roger foi o homem mais odiado e mais admirado naquele momento.

_**X**_

Mesmo que tivessem tomado rumos diferentes quando foram para o mar, seus sonhos não haviam sido esquecidos. Nem os sonhos, nem a promessa.

Diante do chapéu de palha que ganhou de Shanks, Luffy refez os votos de promessa para aquele que também admirava. A cada vez que olhava para aquele chapéu, era capaz de se lembrar da promessa e do que a sua _coragem_ havia causado a Shanks.

_A perda de um braço._

Então, diante de todos, Luffy jurou que se tornaria o rei dos piratas e que seria forte o suficiente para se proteger e também à sua tripulação. Diante dessas palavras, Shanks sorriu.

"Então seremos rivais daqui para frente."

E partiu para o alto mar.

D.

Luffy jurou a si mesmo que honraria aquela letra acima de qualquer outra coisa.

"Me espere, Gol. D. Roger, um dia serei tão bom quanto você."

Ele sorriu, pois aquela era sua promessa particular.

Assim como Luffy, Ace seguiu o seu caminho. Foi até mesmo antes do irmão que deixou tudo para trás, resolvendo se aventurar no mar tendo apenas o chapéu laranja na cabeça e uma mochila nos ombros.

E com sua força de vontade e perseverança, Ace avançou porque também tinha um sonho que queria realizar e uma promessa que queria honrar.

D.

Ele faria jus à promessa e à honra daquele título.

Seria mais do que Ace poderia ser.

Seria Portgas **D.** Ace, o _grande pirata._

"Um dia..." Ergueu uma das mãos para o céu e abriu um largo sorriso. "..serei o melhor pirata deste mar."

_**X**_

Sorrir.

Quando Luffy foi preso e _quase_ executado por Smoker no mesmo local que Gol. D. Roger, Luffy também sorria.

Talvez fosse algo com o D, porque as pessoas enxergavam em Monkey D. Luffy, o mesmo _sorriso_, a mesma _determinação_ que enxergaram em Gol. D. Roger no passado.

_Não tem problema se eu morrer, morrerei pelo meu sonho._

E ninguém era capaz de compreender aquelas palavras, mas Luffy _sorria_ e as fazia serem tão _verdadeiras_ que as pessoas enxergavam _nele_ o rei dos piratas. Aquele que havia sido executado exatamente naquele mesmo lugar.

Gol. D. Roger

Monkey .D. Luffy

Eles tinham o mesmo sonho, o mesmo sorriso e a mesma determinação.

O mesmo _D_ de determinação.

_**X**_

_Um grande pirata._

_O rei dos piratas._

Os dois caminhavam rumo aos próprios sonhos, mesmo que não estivessem lado a lado. Um, se tornando capitão de uma pequena tripulação. O outro, comandante dos piratas de Barba Branca.

Um, conhecido como Chapéu de Palha. O outro, como Punhos de Fogo.

Devia ser de família possuir sonhos tão grandiosos.

E quando se encontraram novamente, os dois tinham a certeza de que a promessa deles ainda continuava viva, porque _grandes piratas nunca quebram suas promessas._

"Eu tornarei Barba Branca o rei dos piratas." Ace disse.

"É uma pena, eu serei o rei dos piratas." Luffy sorriu abertamente.

"Parece que seremos rivais em alto mar."

E os dois riram, sem se importar com o futuro.

Porque eles eram assim.

Irmãos, piratas, não importava.

Era o D. que os fazia ser daquele modo.

Tão _despreocupados._

**_X_**

**N/A:**

Ok, a fic ficou um lixo e indigna de você, Fernanda, MAS EU JURO QUE EU ME ESFORCEI!

Eu queria fazer algo centrado nisso, porque me deu a louca e eu achei que seria uma boa, mas acho que não foi.

O final ficou ruim e eu sei.

De qualquer modo, está aí o presente de natal que eu te prometi. Eu quis fazer em OP, porque OP é vida.

Bem, eu não sei muito o que dizer, só que eu desejo um feliz natal a todos e espero que gostem da fic.

Espero que goste também, Nana, apesar de eu duvidar.

Eu te amo muito, ok, e prometo algo melhor da próxima vez!

E, se houver alguma incoerência, me perdoem! Eu só fiz o passado do Luffy e do Ace assim pra dar pra encaixar na fic. Btw.

**_Reviews ou o Ace vai queimar todos vocês!_**


End file.
